


Battle of the Five Armies

by ofthewibblywobblytimeywimeystuff



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Battle of Five Armies, Shakespearean Tragedy sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-27
Updated: 2013-04-27
Packaged: 2017-12-09 14:36:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/775321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofthewibblywobblytimeywimeystuff/pseuds/ofthewibblywobblytimeywimeystuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After all the Durin line had been through, all was lost in one foul swoop in the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Five Armies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for an English assignment about Shakespearean tragedy. I wrote it in a day (homework meh sorry its really bad) and ended up reading it to my English class. Many now think I am insane, but who cares I wear the title with pride.

All had been well. After the long journey, and all that the dwarf Thorin and his ancestors had been through, he had finally regained the homeland and riches that once belonged to his father and grandfather, before the dragon Smaug had taken them away, years ago. They lived in exile, thrown from their former glory as kings and subjects under the Lonely Mountain that was Erebor, their homeland in Middle Earth, bound to wander for the rest of their days. After all this time, Thorin, against all odds, had taken back what the line of Durin had once lost. The Durin line had suffered much in ages past; the loss of their home, an orc clan determined to behead them all, madness from the loss of loved ones, and complete and utter defeat. Their future looked bleak, but in the end the dead king’s grandson, Thorin Oakensheild, son of Thrain, son of Thror, stepped up and proved, as described by the wise dwarf Balin, that “the line of Durin would not be so easily broken.” Now, years later, the dragon was dead, and a new beginning for Erebor was to begin. His father and grandfather were dead, and he had had nothing; he had built himself up and did right by his family, establishing himself as protector of the Mountain with nothing but the loyalty of few humble dwarves and the hesitant help of an unsuspecting and nimble-footed hobbit. Finally, the life-weary king saw new hope, until everything went wrong.  
Alas, stubbornness and gold lust, that which oft ail the dwarf race, were what he fell to in the end. He was determined and strong for a noble cause, but also iron-witted in his fight to reclaim what had been taken away. The mountain was deserted, and he took it back as his own, with a humble army of toymakers, healers, scribes, and few old warriors. Their determination was all that kept them there, as they were able to receive no help from relatives far in the Iron Hills. All assistance was long off, and they defended the great mountain on their own. The mountain was protected as much as possible, and sure enough, Thorin, his two nephews Fili and Kili, Balin, Dwalin, Oin, Gloin, Bifur, Bofur, Bombur, Ori, Dori, and Nori, in the company of the dubious hobbit Bilbo, covered the empty mountain of Erebor, looking over the ruined city of Dale, also destroyed in the dragon attack, with the will and determination of a thousand men. Though within days, elves and men started to take notice, and went after the treasure of Erebor, that they thought to be sparsely guarded.

Hence they went to the mountain and faced an even more impossible opponent than the dragon or a thousand dwarf guards; an angry, triumphant and protective Thorin, who would not answer to anyone, save to make it clear that the treasure of his father and grandfather before him belonged to no one but the dwarves of Erebor, from whom it was taken all those years ago. It was not for simple gold lust, but the redemption of his father and his people; a much more powerful and vicious drive. At some hour in the night, the nimble-footed hobbit stepped out, trying to force a peace between the dwarves and the elves and men. Thorin felt betrayed by attempts at a deal and refused negotiate, and thus wasted away his allies. When the blast of war blows, not with elves and men but with goblins from afar, dwarves, elves, and men have to turn and fight together. 

Alack the day, the line of Durin was to suffer slings and arrows. That which was not so easily broken was wiped out on that date. In one foul swoop, both Thorin and his two nephews died before there ever could be a true King under the Mountain, as all in the line had died years before. The two boys fell defending their uncle and King’s body, and though they kept him alive through the battle, the honorary King of Erebor died from his wounds the next morning, peacefully holding the hand of the little hobbit he had thought betrayed him the previous night. How wrong, he realized, he had been.


End file.
